Finally!
by KenzieKAT
Summary: Seth imprints on Paul's younger cousin Maddison. Seth is estatic, Paul wants to kill him, and she is just confused.
1. Lunch with Old Quil

My mom sent me to live with my older cousin, because she caught me sneaking out one time. I wasn't going to do anything bad or anything. My boyfriend was on vacation at the time anyways. I was just going on a walk like I normally do. She heard my window squeak and before I could jump out and lower it she caught me. I was totally prepared to tell her it was just a dream, but… yeah. See… I wasn't ever really the best kid, so… She sent me (and all my stuff of course) to rainy little La Push. I couldn't wait to see Paul again. We were practically the same age. He was just about a year older than me. He's turning 18, and I'm turning (you guessed it) 17!

I was so excited when she told me I was moving there. Sure I'd miss her and dad, but Paul was a good trade. When we called him to tell him he said he had a spare room, of course I knew he was lying. He probably just shoved two people in the same room, but still.

I was driving through Port Angelas when I saw a nice looking restaurant. I pulled a Beth Cooper and (cutting off a few cars) I whipped into a parking space. I grabbed all my stuff I would need, and walked inside. I was seated quickly, in front of me was just an empty table. Behind me was a birthday party for a little girl turning what I guess was about 5. I ordered the first Special and they had it out within minutes.

I quickly ate it in silence thinking about how Paul would react to me being sent here. I didn't know if he woulld want me, or if he would make me leave. I started to worry if my mom even called him, he had always liked me, but he said one time that he'd never live with me or anything. I paid and gathered my purse. I was about to leave when I saw an old looking man sit in the booth in front of me. I kept sitting there acting like I was doing something until I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey," I said, in my sweet voice. I stood up and walked next to him. "Can I sit here?" I asked, and he shrugged.

I quickly took a seat across from him, and smiled warmly at him. "What?" He asked, and I cringed. "Sorry," He apologized and I felt bad for making him feel bad. "I just didn't know if you sat with me for a reason, or if you just sat next to me to be nice."

"Um, I just saw you here alone, and I never liked to see someone eat alone." I answered truthfully. He nodded.

"Do you know a Paul?" He asked, eyeing me. I nodded.

"I'm his cousin." I said, and he smiled. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he's a good friend of a good friend of mine." He said, "You're the girl who got caught sneaking out?"

"Yup, the one and only," I said, laughing. "Well... there have probably been more, but I'm the only one who got caught and got sent here..."

We sat there for about an hour just talking and laughing. "Hey, grandpa! Who's this?" A deep voice asked from behind me. I turned around and he froze.

"Quil, this is Maddison. Paul's cousin." Quil's grandpa said, not at all shocked at how large his grandson appeared to be. I just hoped he was nice, because he could probably eat me in one bite. He seemed nice enough though... He just had this thing about his that said: I can kill you but I"m nice... Weird right?

Hey, nice to meet you." I said, sticking my hand out for him to shake. He tentivley grabbed it, like he thought I would brake. After a while I pulled my hand away and faced Old Quil (he said I was the only one who was aloud to call him that). Quil easily moved me over a little bit so he could fit in the tiny booth, too.

"So, what have you two been talking about?" Quil asked, eyeing Old Quil's leftovers. O.Q. sighed and pushed his plate to his grandson. "Thank you!" Quil exclaimed digging into the half eatan steak.

O.Q rolled his eyes. "Not much, just chatting."

Quil was done now and the waitress came by and cleared off our tables. O.Q. paid, and we said our goodbyes.


	2. Meeting

I pulled up at Paul's house, and cut the engine. Paul was out of the house in seconds and I was in his arms as he spun me around. I laughed, holding onto his shoulders. He set me down and looked me over. "You not a little baby anymore," He whined, and I smacked his chest laughing.

"You're only like a year older than me!" I exclaimed, and he walked around to the truck bed and got all my stuff out. I followed him in the house and he walked down a hallway. He stopped at the last door, and I opened it. He walked in, and sat all my stuff down.

We spent the next hour or so catching up, and he told me that his friends were throwing me a 'welcome party' down at the beach in a few hours. He got up quickly and pulled me with him. He was talking really fast so all I picked up was like… Sam and Emily's house, and a girl named Rachel. I scoffed, and he winked at me.

He pulled me all the way down the road (like two houses over) and barged right in. "Paul!" I yelled, and he stopped.

"What?" He asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"You didn't even knock!" I yelled, smacking his chest again.

"You must be Maddi!" A woman exclaimed from behind me.

"Um, yeah…" I said, as she threw her arms around me.

"Emily, you're going to snap her in half." Paul said, gently pushing her off me. I smiled at her, and tried not to gasp. I succeeded, but her smile faltered, and I looked down ashamed. Paul started rubbing my shoulders, and I relaxed instantly. Against my will my head fell forward, and I sighed.

"You're hands are totally magic." Another woman said to Paul while giving him a flirty smile. I looked up at her, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm Rachel." She said, holding a hand out for me to shake.

"Oh, Paul was telling me _all_ about you," I said, and she beamed.

"Was he now?" She asked, trailing a finger down his arm while smiling up at him. "I told you not to do that," She said, pouting. Paul cupped her face.

"You know I can't help it," He said, and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around her neck keeping him there. I raised both of my eyebrows and ran into the kitchen.

"Sam," A man said eating something. I nodded, and sat down at the table.H

"Paul! When are we leaving for the party or whatever?" I shouted, and he walked into the kitchen with Rachel under his arm.

"In a few hours. Jared and Kim are coming here soon, so you can meet them." He said, turning back to Rachel. "Now where were we?" He asked, pulling her face up to his, while backing out of the kitchen.

"Do they always-"

"Yeah, we make them go outside while all the boys are eating." Emily said, taking the plate from Sam and setting it on the counter.

"Oh, ok. How many boys are there?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Well, there's Paul, Jared, Embry, Jake, Quil, Seth, Leah, although she's not a boy, her brother Seth, Collin, and Brady." She said, ticking them off on her fingers.

"Do they all live here?" I asked, looking around the tiny house.

"No, well most of them practically do… but we're not like they're legal guardians or anything." She said, wiping off the table.

"So, is Leah the only girl?" I asked, and Sam flinched.

"No, there's Kim, Jared's girlfriend, Nessie, Jake's girl, and Claire. She's my niece." Emily said, throwing the towel she used into the dirty bucket and started the next load.

"Baby, please stop working," Sam said, wrapping her in his arms. She returned the embrace, and sighed against his shoulder.

Wow, I felt really awkward here. Paul was making out with Rachel in the living room, while Sam was running his hands over Emily's back. He was rubbing certain parts, and she would push herself harder against him. I looked down, and heard the door open again.

"Oh, Paul! That's sick! Seriously?" A man, I guess Jared, yelled. I heard a girl giggle, probably Kim. The two came into the kitchen and saw me. The girl skipped over to me and stuck her hand out.

"Kim," She said, "That's Jared." She said dreamily, and he kissed the back of her neck.

I looked down again, Kim pulled me out of my chair and into the living room. Rachel was on the couch with Paul sucking on her neck on top of her. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, and he ran his hands down her sides.

Sam cleared his throat and Paul pulled away from her. She took a deep breath, and snuggled into Paul's chest. I looked down again, and Jared seemed to sense my discomfort. He slung his arm around my shoulders, and breathed on my neck.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, trying to push him away.

"Well, you looked sad when we show affection towards each other, so I was just giving you some," He said, moving his arm.

"Um… thanks." I said, and looked over at Kim who was trying to hold in her laughter.

Jared picked her up, and sat her down on the couch next to him. She laid her head in his lap while they watched stupid TV shows. I sat down between Paul and Kim. Paul pulled Rachel onto his chest, and he laid on my shoulder. I leaned back against Kim's side, and Jared laughed.

"Why are all you guys laying on me?" He asked, stroking Kim's hair. She smiled and kissed his chest through his shirt.

We just laid there like that for two more hours. I must've dozed off somewhere between that time and now because the next thing I knew Paul or Jared was shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to Paul's amused face.

"Tired?" He asked, and I nodded. "Well, it's time for the party. Come on!" He whined pulling me up with no effort or anything. We all piled into Jared's big Jeep, and we were at the beach in minutes. Geese! These guys are gonna kill me!


	3. Beach, Seth, and Fight

I walked up to the fire, still a little shaky from Paul's driving. Jared was in the back trying to calm me down, while Kim tried to hide her laugh. "Hey, Maddie? I'm surprised you didn't hurl like Kim did her first time," Jared laughed from behind me. I rolled my eyes, and heard a smack. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You think that's funny, Heather?" Jared asked loudly from behind me. I laughed and nodded again. He smiled. "You know what _I_ think would be funny?" He asked, eyeing the ocean.

I turned around. "Oh, no. NO, No!" I yelled, but he just picked me up and flipped me over his shoulder.

I tried kicking him, and hitting him but he hardly even noticed. "Jared! Put me down!" I screamed, but he just laughed. We finally came to a stop, and he let me go. I grabbed onto his waist and did a flip so only my feet landed in the water. One problem… he had taken me our pretty far, so everything up to my chest was wet.

"You jerk!" I yelled, and started to try and walk to the shore. He laughed and flipped me over his shoulder again. "Seriously?" I asked, crossing my arms. I was shivering when we got out of the water, and Jared apologized. Kim smacked him again and gave me a towel. "Thanks," I said, with my teeth chattering.

"Come on, I've got a spare pair of jeans in Jared's Jeep." Kim said, pulling me to my feet. "Don't ask," She laughed.

We quickly walked over to the Jeep, and she climbed in. "Here," She said, handing them to me. She took the towel and wrapped it around me like a cover and closed her eyes. I changed quickly, and savored the warmth of my legs.

"Don't worry, I'll get Jared for you," She laughed. I could see us getting along. When we got back to everybody, I saw three boys just as big as everyone run out of the woods, but the tallest one was tackled. I laughed and watched him try to push the other two off of him.

"Collin! Brady! Get off!" He grunted, pushing one's face.

"Make us!" One yelled.

"Yeah, make us!" The other one mimicked.

"Seriously, guys!" He said, trying harder to get them off. After watching them struggle for a while, the one on bottom gave up.

Seeing no more fun, Collin and Brady got up off him, and he dusted the sand off of him. He looked up and his eyes met mine. I stood there frozen, and so did he. I vaguely remember Kim smiling and running off to Jared. Collin and Brady patted the guy staring at me on the back. I heard a growl somewhere from behind me, and the man tore his gaze away from me and had a look of terror on his face.

I turned around and saw Paul coming for whoever this guy was. I backed up in front of him, and held my hands up. "Paul," I said, my voice strained. "Stop." Paul acted like he didn't even hear me and kept coming for this guy behind me.

"Paul!" Sam yelled with authority.

I looked over Paul's shoulder and saw Sam running towards us with Jared. Everyone was looking our way, but all I could focus on was making sure this guy behind me was safe. Paul was in front of me, and pushed me to the side grabbing the guys' shirt and pulling him off the ground. "Seth!" He yelled, and Seth flinched.

So… Seth was his name. Interesting.

"Paul, put him down." Sam said from behind Paul. Jared pulled on Seth, and got him out of Paul's grasp. Jared stood in front of Seth, while I ran to him. "Hey, you ok?" He asked me, and I just stared at him.

"Me? Am I ok? My cousin just attacked you!" I yelled, covering my face, and Seth sighed.

His warm, large hands covered mine and pulled them from my face. I closed my eyes, and he sighed again.

"Look, I'm really fine Maddi." He said, looking deeply into my eyes. I looked away like the stubborn person I am. "Please, look at me." He begged, but I just looked up at the cliffs. "I'm fine. Really, promise." He whispered, tilting my face up by my chin. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help the smile that slid on my face. Paul gagged, and I heard someone smack him.

"Seth?" Sam said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Seth scowled and looked away from me. He glanced at me, then back at Seth. "Story time," He said, walking off.

Seth grabbed my hand, and started to pull me. We got back to the fire in no time at all. Seth sat down and patted the space next to him. I eagerly sat down, wrapping my arms around my knees, and pulling my legs close to me. Seth wrapped his arm around my wet shirt, and pulled me closer to him.

As Billy was telling the legends, Seth started massaging the shoulder he was touching. His hand then moved over to do my neck. My head fell forward, and rested in his shoulder. I was still trying to focus on what Billy was saying, but I couldn't. I couldn't think straight.

When Billy was done, he left as well as the other Elders. I just stayed sitting there with Seth rubbing my back. I couldn't focus on anything but what his hand was doing to me. After a while, I felt Seth moving, and I grabbed his shirt, He instantly stopped all movement, and his breathing picked up, and I smiled slightly.

Everyone was screaming and splashing around in the water, but I didn't care. I was here with Seth, and wouldn't change that for the world. There was a part of me in the back of my head reminding me that I just met Seth, but I was already acting like I had known him all my life. "Seth, get her home." Sam said, and Seth stood up, knocking my feet out from under me and cradling me to his chest. I heard another growling sound, and Seth tense.

"Relax, Paul. Gosh. I'm just taking her home." Seth snapped, and we were walking again. "You know you don't have to pretend you're asleep for me to carry you, right?" Seth asked amused. I smiled.

"Well, I was almost asleep," I grumbled.

"It's ok. You're attracted to me. You'll find out why soon," He promised. OK... weird. I just brushed it off like he never even said it.

"So what grade are you gonna be in?" I asked, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Junior. Paul should've graduated by now, but he didn't have enough credits." Seth shrugged. "You?"

"Junior," I replied, and he smiled.

"Cool, maybe we'll have some classes together." He said hopefully.

"Maybe," I agreed.

"So, why you aren't you getting tired of holding me?" I asked.

"I just don't." He said uncomfortably. I tensed. I could tell he was lying to me. "What?" He asked, stopping.

I wiggled out of his arms and started walking on my own. He caught up with me, and made me stop.

"What? What'd I do?" His expression became horrified. "Did I hurt you?"

"Not physically." I spat, and turned and ran.

"Wait," He called after me. I didn't care what he had to say. I ran to Paul's house, tore open the door, walked inside it, and slammed it. Paul, Jared, Kim, and Rachel just stared at me.

"What?" I snapped. Jared looked away, Kim shifted uncomfortably, Rachel shot me an apologetic look, and Paul growled. He was in front of me in an instant.

"What did he do?" Paul demanded, grabbing my arm. I flinched, trying to get his hand off me.

"Ow, Paul! Let go!" I yelled, and Jared told Kim and Rachel to go into the kitchen.

"Answer me," He yelled.

"He didn't do anything! Let me go!" I yelled, his grip only tightened.

"Ow!" I screamed, and Paul let me go. I grabbed my arm where he was holding me and looked at him. Tears were starting to burn my eyes. "I'm going to bed," I whispered, and ran up the stairs.


	4. Moping

I can't believe I let her out of my arms. I just can't believe it. I just moped around Sam's house, until he made me get out. I think I actually got Emily to start taking anti depressants or something… not literally, but you get the point.

"Seth? Do you know why she reacted the way she did?" Kim asked, when I went over to Jared's to mope.

"Well… I was carrying her, she was asking me difficult questions, and I did the best I could to answer them. Then she hurriedly got out of my arms and ran home." I said, hanging my head in my hands. Kim wrapped her arms around me in a hug, but it didn't help.

"Well, maybe she knew you weren't telling her the truth." She suggested. I snapped my head up to look at her, and grabbed her face in my hands.

"You think I lied to her?" I yelled, and she tried to pull away.

"Seth, calm down. Just relax." She said, pulling on my hands.

"Hey!" Jared yelled, and pulled me away by my shirt. He threw me up against the wall, and growled in my face. "Don't ever touch her like that again!" He yelled, throwing me across the room. I hit the front door, and quickly got to my feet.

Jared was at Kim's side, his hands where mine were a few seconds ago. "I'm sorry," I whispered, and walked out. I would've gone to Paul's next… but that was where _she_ was. I didn't want to push myself on her, but… I just didn't know what to do. I ran into the trees, stripped, and phased.

_Hey, you aren't patrolling until tomorrow_ Embry said confused.

_I'm taking your shift. Go home and sleep._ I said quickly.

_Did something happen?_

_Just phase back!_ I snarled.

_Okay_ Then it was just me and Jake.

_Wow, what's the damage?_ He asked, and I sighed.

I re though everything that happened after we left… leaving out the Kim and Jared part.

_Dude! She totally knows you were lying._

_I didn't lie to her! I just didn't tell her the whole truth…_ I said, lamely.

_You lied to her_

_Fine, maybe I did._ I thought, knowing I didn't really.

_Yeah, she knows… maybe she doesn't like secrets? Or maybe something happened in her past, and it's still affecting her now._

_No, I don't think so… _

_Just talk to her about it. You're going to have to tell her sometime. Might as well be before it can get any worse._ He said, thinking for once.

_Hey!_

_Sorry…_

_Look, just phase back. Get some sleep. I'll take over patrols tonight._ He said, and I obliged.

Well… I know what I'm doing tomorrow. I'm going to tell her everything. Maybe then she'll accept me.


	5. KenzieKAT's Fan Page

Hey, if you really love my Fan fictions I have a Face book favorite's page: KenzieKAT's Fan fictions.


	6. AN

Ok, so I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that. It turns out my laptop crashed… which means it broke BTW so I couldn't do anything but edit the already existing Chapters on the house computer. I didn't want the rest of my family to find the stories I'm planning on writing, which are AWESOME!

So in a few weeks when my computer gets back I will update.


	7. Making Up

_**Hey guys… Sorry it took so long. My laptop still isn't back but I'm afraid that if I don't keep writing some of my stories I'll lose the spark I had when I began them.**_

_**I came up with a LOT of other stories to write but I'm gonna try to finish these 5 first. ILY!**_

I was sitting on my bed, ignoring Paul pounding on my door. "Please, just go away. All he did was lie." I whispered.

The beating stopped, and a second later the front door slammed. Had he heard what I said? He was the only one that knew about it, and why I was so hurt when I was lied to.

"Ow! Paul, jeez! I was coming over here anyways!" I heard a familiar voice, and two sets of feet coming towards my bedroom.

"Get up there and apologize!" Paul yelled, and there was a thud against my door like someone had just been thrown into it.

"I was!" Seth yelled back. There was a second of silence, and then a very light knock on my door. I giggled.

"Come in," I said, and slowly, again, the door opened, and Seth popped his head in the door. "Hey,"

"Hey," He said, walking up to my bed. His eyes wouldn't detached themselves from mine, and when he was so close to my bed his legs were pushed up against it, I smiled a little bit. He smiled back, and then sighed. "Can I sit down?" He asked.

"Sure," I whispered, and moved so he could sit next to me. He opened his mouth to speak, but I held up my hand. He stopped, and I got up and yelled at Paul downstairs to wait outside. "Alright," I sighed, shutting my door, and sitting back down next to him. So close we were almost touching. "What did you want to say?" I asked, looking down at my bed sheets.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to lie to you… but I just couldn't tell you the, truth," He whispered, leaning forward and hiding his face in his hands. It hurt me to see him this way. I sighed, and placed my hand lightly on his shoulder.

"In case you haven't noticed… I don't mind hearing what you say. If I did, you wouldn't be here." I pointed out. He sat up, and placed his hand over mine on his shoulder.

"I know," He whispered. "I have so much to tell you, but I just don't think I can right now. You need to get to know me better. We only just met a few hours ago." He seemed to be reminding himself about this, instead of me.

"I understand, but even though you can't tell me anything yet I don't want you to lie to me. It hurts me. Like no other." I added that last part under my breath, but, again, he heard it.

"What happened? Why do you freak out about it so badly, and so quickly?" He asked, taking both my hands in his. I shook my head lightly, and looked away from his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I can't tell you yet." I whispered. He nodded, and hugged me closely to him.

"I understand, but just remember no matter what happens I will always be your friend. You don't even know how much I care about you." He whispered, and got up off my bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked, not letting go of his hand.

"I gotta go out for a little while." He said, tugging my up off the bed, and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I could come back later if you want." He added, his nose skimming across my jaw bone.

"Um… Maybe not." I said, pulling my face away from his. "I'm tired from traveling, and like you said we only met a few hours ago." I whispered.

He grinned, "Tomorrow, then?" He asked, letting his arms fall from around me.

"Defiantly." I whispered, leaning up on my tiptoes and kissing his cheek.

When I pulled away, he was grinning down at me so wide I thought his face might crack. "I gotta go," He whispered, backing away from me slowly. He turned around, right before he got to the door after waving goodbye to me.

"Bye," I whispered. "Until tomorrow."


	8. AN Choice

Ok, so I've come up with some new ideas for ya. Review and tell me which two you want me to publish first:

's older sister leaves her baby with him, and Embry imprints on her.

and Embry are having their 2 year anniversary. Paul phases, so they move back to La Push, and later Embry phases and imprints.

and Halli are Seth and Leah's cousins. Brady imprints on Halli, and Paul imprints on Anni.

OR

runs into Jake's cousin Mallyssa and imprints.


	9. Tomorrow

AAAAHHH! It's tomorrow! I can't believe how good I slept last night after I made up with Seth. Maybe the jetlag also effected it... anyways! Seth is coming over, we're watching a movie, going cliff diving with the guys, and then I'm coming back home to unpack and get my room all organized. I took a shower, and made sure I smelled and looked great.

"Come on! There's only one bathroom and you are TOTALLy hogging it!" Paul yelled throught the door.

"Quit banging on the door! I'm about to open it and don't feel like getting a concussion." I stated, twisting the handle. I quickyl opened the door, and stepped out making sure to leave Paul plently of room. This was only a two bedroom house, so there wasn't a need for another bathroom.

Someone knocked on the door, "I'll get it." I said, already at the door.

"hey," Seth said, leaning against the door frame in a plain balck shirt and an actual pair of jeans instead of his cut offs he wore yesterday. "You look good." He said, straightening up and walking inside. "So, we gonna watch the movie here?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." I said, turning around and picking up the movie we were going to watch. IT was called Percy Jackon and the Olympions: The Lighnening Thief. I tried to pick the one with the shortest title. (A/N LOL JK!)

"oK, then I'll just put this in and then we can watch it," HE said, taking the movie from me.

"Ok," I said, turning and sitting on the couch. He quickly put the movie in, passed all the previews and pushed the play button. He sat down next to me, and wrapped his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder, and he shifted so it was lower and I didn't have to stretch my neck up as much.

I sighed, smiled, and then closed my eyes. Even though I had a lot of sleep last night I couldn't help but still feel a little drowsy. I"m pretty sure it was because of the heat radiating off of Seth. "You're so warm," I said, taking his arm from around my shoulders and wraping both my arms around his, and snuggling my face further into his shoulder.

I looked up at his face and saw he was wearing a huge grin. "Happens," He replied.

I rolled my eyes, and turned my attention back to the TV screen.

"Where are we going? What is this camp?" Percy was asking.

"Wow, what a loser." Seth said, tilting his head so it rested on mine.

"How is he a loser?" I asked, "He's so hot."

Seth just laughed. "Uh huh. Sure. Not as hot at me right?" He asked, grinning down at me.

"No, of course not," I giggled. He moved his hand, and cupped my face. He slowly started to lean in. He was just inches away from my lips, when...

"PAUL! Emily is sick so Sam said to come here to eat today!" Embry yelled, barging in through the front door. Seth jerked away from me, but still held me in his arms.

"Aaawww! Look at the two love birds cuddled up on the couch!" Quil yelled, making all the guys laugh.

"Do you MIND! We were trying to watch a movie!" I said, very rudely I might add.

"SURE that's what you two were doing." Collin said, sitting between us and wrapping his arm around me like Seth had. He started to lean in just like Seth did, and when he was so close to kissing me he whispered "We're watching a movie." He started laughing, and got up. Seth looked like he was about to murder someone. I sighed.

"Well since Paul is a horrible cook, does that mean I have to cook for you?" I asked, standing up.

All the boys nodded their head.

"Alright," I sighed, walking into the kitchen.

"You know, you don't have to cook for them." Seth said coming up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his lips against my shoulder. "You can send them somewhere else." He lightly kissed the back of my neck, and tightened his arms around me.

"I know I can..." I said not able to thiink of anything else, and tried to wriggle out of his arms. He turned me around so we were face to face.

"Ok, then." He said, letting his arms fall and sauntered off into the living room.

"K," I sighed, turning around and getting to work. 


	10. Day With Seth

"Boys! Food's ready!" I yelled, and then ran from the kitchen. Seth however made all the guys stay in the living room somehow and got us both plates and then let the other guys get theirs.

"I hope I didn't get you too much." Seth said, passing me a plate.

"It's fine." I said, smiling.

"You want to go cliff diving with the guys still?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I'm not gonna jump, but I'll still go." I said smiling. "I'm too much of a wimp."

Embry chuckled as he sat down on the couch across from me, with Quil and Jake. Jared, Kim, and Paul were in the kitchen, and Collin and Brady were on the floor facing the TV. Seth and I were sitting on a recliner, me on his lap as best as we could with our food on our laps.

"Hey, one thing I never asked you about..." Seth trailed off, and I could tell he thought we were going to end up in a fight.

"What?" I asked, nudging him with my shoulder.

"Why did you like spazz out when I... _lied_ to you." He said lied almost as if he still didn't believe he had done it.

"I don't like being lied to. Let's just leave it at that." I said shortly, and finished my breakfast. I looked around the room quickly and saw and all the guys were done. I stood up and took all their plates, and cups they had gotten.

"You don't have to do that," Jared protested, holding Kim to him.

"I know, I want to." I said, rinsing off the plates and sticking them in the sink.

"Ok, movie's over! Let's hit the beach!" Collin and Brady said in unison and then laughed.

"You ready? Seth asked me and I grinned.

"Yup." I said smiling and jumping to my feet.

"Then let's go." He said, smiling. He took my hand and led me out the door.

"You're really not going to jump?" Paul asked, coming up behind me. I shook my head.

"Nope, not unless someone makes me. A few of the boys grinned and I immediatly regretted saying that. "Um... and what I meant by that was-"

"You want someone to throw you or jump with you. We know." Jared said, grinning at Kim. She smiled back and I thought maybe there was a secret joke or somthing.

"I still remember Kim's first time." Jake grinned, draping his arm over her and I. "She managed to drag every single one of us down with her."

Kim and Jared laughed, while the guys ahead acted like they didn't care. "No! None of the girls came down with me."

At that all of the guys laughed. "Yeah, that's true." They all agreed.

"Ok, we're here." Seth said, releasing my hand. "Are you sure you're not going to jump?" He asked me, peeling his shirt off over his head.

"I, um... No. I'm good." I cleared my throat.

"Ok, are you sure?" He asked, backing up to the cliff's edge. I nodded my head. He shrugged. "Alright." He said, and then did a back flip off the cliff.

"Seth!" I yelled, running to the edge. I saw him fall, a splash and then his dark hair come back kup out of the water. "Scared me," I whispered.

"Don't worry, he'll be back." Brady promised, and then jumped.

"How do you guys do that?" I asked, backing up.

"I'll stay with you, Maddi. I don't really want to jump." Kim said from behind me.

"Thanks," I said, sitting down on the blanket she laid out for me.

"No problem. They always do this, but I think they're crazy." Kim shook her head. I laughed.

"Hey, beautiful." I heard and turned around to see Seth and... Oh. My. Dear. God. There was water dripping down from his hair and trailing down his chest.

"Hey," I managed to say. He chuckled and Kim laughed from behind me. "Have fun?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, it was great. I wish you would've come with me." He said, pouting. I grinned.

"Not gonna happen." I sand, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I could always make you," He teased.

"You. Wouldn't." I said, a little nervous.

"I. Would." He said back.

"No no no no. Please don't." I begged, freaking out now.

"Why not?" He asked, puzzled by my reaction.

"I just don't want to go." I said, sitting back down in his arms.

"I'm sorry. If I would've known you would've freaked out I wouldn't have said that." He grinned. "But I sill want you to go."

I shook my head.

"Fine," He muttered, sitting back against a tree, but keeping me in his arms.

This was my happy place.


	11. Emily

"So, the guys are probably planning on staying here a lot longer," Kim said, taking Jared's arm and pulling him down next to her. "And I kinda need to go to Port Angelas to get some stuff done." She said, messing with my hair.

"Uh huh." I said, urging her to go on.

"Would you like to come with Emily and me?" She asked, and I grinned.

"Sure, that'd be nice." I said, and Seth pouted. "What?" I asked, cupping his cheek.

"You're going to leave." He said, and jutted his lower lip out. I giggled, but leaned forward to kiss it.

He grinned, and kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around me waist, while I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kept him close to me. Kim and Jared started laughing, and then Seth was suddenly gone and I heard him yell, and then a splash.

"What... What just happened?" I asked, sitting back up after I got knocked down.

"Well, Paul threw Seth over the edge of the cliff." Jared said, and Kim giggled.

"Oh, figures he'd do that." I mumbled, and Jared chuckled.

"Paul, I"m going to kill you!" I heard Seth yell. I rose to my feet, and walked to his side. When he saw me coming he stopped and watched me.

"Calm down," I giggled, and wrapped me arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest.

"So, you and Kim are going out tonight?" He asked, and I giggled. I nodded into his chest, and he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"I'm going to miss you," I said, looking up at him. He smiled, and kissed me lightly.

"Seth," Paul warned, and I giggled.

"So, Maddi, I was thinking that if you wanted to we could go to Sam and Emily's house and then leave. That way we won't be out too late." Kim said, standing with Jared. Seth rose and pulled me to my feet.

"Yeah, sure." I agreed. Seth was still pouting, and Jared didn't look so happy either.

"Be careful, ok baby?" Jared asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ok, pinky swear," She giggled, sticking out her pinky to him. He wrapped his around hers, and smiled. They leaned their foreheads together,and mumbled I love you to each other.

"Ok, love birds. Let's go." I said, grabbing Kim's arm and pulling her all the way to the end of the beach. She then led me to Emiy's house.

"Emily! We're here!" Kim yelled walking in.

"Oh, hello girls." She greeted, smiling as usual.

"So what do you want to do first?" Kim asked, and we both shrugged.

"Well..." I said, but didn't have anything.

"Um..." Kim tried but that didn't work.

"Oh! I know!" Emily yelled. "It's my mom's birthday this weekend, but I can't go visit her because I can't leave La Push. We should go get her a card or somthing." She said looking down.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked, pulling her into his arms.

"It's going to be her first birthday without me and dad there," She cried. Sam held her tightly, and rubbed her back.

Me and Kim didn't know what to do, so we just stood there.

"I mean, first my dad dies, and then I won't even be there on her birthday because I can't leave you and you can't leave the boys," she was like full on sobbing now. Sam just looked pained because he knew all that was true and was probably blaming himself for her being upset.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I can get away for just one weekend." He said, cupping her face and wipping her tears from her face.

"Really?" She asked, smiling widely. He nodded, and kissed her.

"Yeah, I'll just let Jake be in charge." He shrugged. I looked at Kim questioningly. Shouldn't it be Paul or Jared? Not Jake.

"Ok, that'd be great." Emiy said, still in Sam's arms.

"It'll all work out." He promised kissing her forehead and then dropping his arms from around her.

"I love you," she said, smiling up at him.

"I love you too," Sam said back, and then walked into the kitchen.

"Ok, you all ready?" Kim asked, ushering us out the door.

"Yeah, let's go." Emily said, wiping her face one more time and then walking out the door.


	12. Dinner Without the Imprints

It was so boring here without Maddi. Nothing good was happening. Paul tripped and fell off the edge though... but I don't know how he did that with being a werewolf.

"Don't tell anyone." He said when he got back up to the top. All the other guys left, and I know I should've but I didn't. I stayed here.

"Paul, how do you really feel about me imprinting on your cousin?" I asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Well, I"m glad that she finally found a guy that won't make her life bad. And it's good that I know you so well and can read your thoughts when we're phased. Just to check up on you two," He joked. I grinned.

"But if you could make it end, would you?" I asked. Getting Paul's opinion and support was what I needed. I know that if anyone tells me to stop seeing her Paul will have my back. He just has to be ok with it.

"I'm not too thrilled that now she is tied down to only you, but... If it had to be anyone, I'm glad it was you. You're sweet, and gentle, and kind. Fast, too." He assed, nudging me on the shoulder.

"Thank you," I sighed, happily. "We should probably get back. My mom is making tacos tonight," I added and we both rose to out feet and took off to my house.

"Seth, glad you're here." My mom said, stirring the meat, while trying to make the cake.

"Mom, I got the cake." Leah said, walking up and taking over. "So, Seth. Where's your little girlfriend?" She asking mockingly.

"She went with some of the girls to Port Angelas." I said, being careful not to say Emily's name. Or just the girls becuase she gets really upset that she isn't considered a girl anymore now that she phased.

"With Emily?" She asked, taking a sudden interest in the window to her right.

"Yeah, and Kim." Paul said stupidly.

"Glad all the imprints are happy. Wouldn't want to upset the precious knock up toys." She growled, putting the bowl down and storming out the door.

Paul sighed, and I growled. Mom smacked me upside the head, but grinned at me. "You know it's not like that. She just doesn't understand."

"Sue, that's not helping." Paul said from the counter. I realized he was shaking.

"Paul, not in my kitchen." My mother warned.

"It's fien, I'm cool." He grinned, but was still trembling slightly.

"Paul, get a grip." I muttered, getting the taco shells out and placing them standing up on a big cookie sheet.

"Seth, put those in the oven, please." My mother ordered, grabbing the lettuse, tomatos, and cheese from the fridge. "Paul, please slice the tomatoes." HE nodded dumbly, but did what he was told.

"The gang is here!" Embry yelled, walking in. "Where's Leah?" He suddenly asked, sitting down.

"She... left" My mom said, and pulled the taco shells out of the oven and placing some meat in eat one. Paul put the lettuce and tomatoes on and then passed it to me. I sprinkled the cheese, and passed it to my side. One by one I helped make the guys their dinner and then made my own.

I miss my imprint...


	13. Girlfriend

"Maddi!" Seth yelled, before I had even gotten all the way out of the car he had already ran into me and hugged me so hard I fell to the ground with an "oof," and then he landed on top of me. I blushed, and he quickly got up. "Sorry," He murmured, sticking his hand out to me.

"So, how was your day without me?" I asked, laughing as I got up. He looked at me, and walked over so he was pushing my back up against the car. I was probably blushing a lot by now. He leaned in really close, moved his lips to my ear and then whispered:

"Slow," He then straightening up and leading me back inside. I stumbled a bit and he laughed.

"Shut up," I said, trying to keep my pride. Failing miserably.

"How was your day without me?" He asked.

I grinned. "Great, we saw these really cute guys, and I even got one of their phone numbers. Here, see?" I giggled, handing it to him. He glared at it, ripped it up into tiny little pieces and let them flutter to the ground. "Good thing he wasn't even the cute one," I giggled, and Seth grabbed my hand.

I stopped and turned to look at him. "Hey, I have a question to ask you," He said nervously, pulling me down off the one step I managed to climb. He was standing really close to me, and I was pretty sure my blush had returned.

"What?"

"What would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend?" He asked, blushing himself.

I AAAWWWW-ed like you do when you see the guy ask that in the romantic movies.

"Oh my gosh, Seth." I gasped. His face fell. I jumped at him, pushed myself as close to him as I could get and kissed him. He stumbled, shocked, but kissed me back. "Yes," I sighed, kissing him again.

"Hey! Come on! You haven't had anything to eat in a while! Maddi!" Kim yelled, coming out to get me. Seth broke away from me, and grinned. I laughed, breathlessly and looked back at Kim. She was smiling smugly, and walked back into the house.

"I'm starving." I said, shocked. Seth pulled me inside, and practically shoved three tacos down my throat. "Dang, how much do you think I eat?" I demanded, after he tried to make me eat my fifth one.

"Sorry," He grinned, and then kissed me.

I smiled when he pulled away. Paul growled.


	14. Oh My God

"So I had absolutly no idea that you could cook, Seth." I said, grabbing his hand when he offered to walk me to Paul's house. My parents were gone all week, and Paul was patrolling all night. "Hey, would you stay with me tonight?" I asked, and he stopped short.

"Why?" He asked, stopping me.

"Because Paul is out all night and I'm staying at his house, because my parents are gone all week." I replied, resting all my weight on my hip. He grinned.

"You know I'd love to." He said, and I smiled widely. "But I just don't know if it'll be too soon," He whispered, embarrassed.

"We're not going to do anything. If anything I'm going to fall asleep right when my head hits the pillow." I said, trying to reassure him.

He sighed. "I don't know. This week is the one year anniversary of my father's death. I just want to be home." he said, hanging his head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you," I said frantically, gripping his arm. He just started walking again. "Please say something," I begged when it had been a whole ten minutes.

"Sorry," He apologized, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Something else," I pushed.

"I want to tell you something but don't know if you'll be ok with it." He said, nervous.

"What?" I asked, pulling him down to sit on the bench we were just passing.

"Well, you know about the legends of our tribe?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, what about them?" I asked, turning so my head was on his shoulder.

"Well, you know how we were watching Dracula a few weeks ago and that one werewolf movie with Victoria Justice and you said you wished it could happen?" I nodded, remembering how he smiled so widely I thought he would break his face. "What would you say if I told you they were?" He asked, and I sat up.

"That's not funny, Seth."

"I'm not joking, Maddi." He said seriously, looking at me straight in the eye.

"Come on, Seth. It's cold out here and I"m tired. Can't we save the jokes for tomorrow?" I whined, rubbing my eyes.

He frowned. "Maddi, please." He grabbed my hands, and pulled them to his over heated, covered chest. "You feel how warm I am?" He asked, pleading with me.

I nodded, but pulled my hands away. "What are you saying, Seth? That you're a vampire? or a werewolf? Seth, come on." I said, pulling him to his feet. "It's starting to rain. I want to go home.

He sighed. "Not until you listen to me." He said loudly. I stepped back, startled. He had never been mad at us before.

"Ok, fine. I'm listening." I said after I grabbed his arm and held it over my head to block some of the rain. "Shoot."

"Maddi, they're all true. All the legends and stories you've heard your whole life." He said, wrapping his other arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"How do you know?" I demanded, pushing him away from me.

"Because, I can prove it." He pleaded, grabbing my wrists when I tried to walk away.

"I've had enough of you lying to me!" I yelled, tyring to break free.

"Please, just let me show you." He sounded close to tears.

"Fine, three minutes to convince me. Then I"m gone and not coming back."

He sighed, pulled me into the woods right behind the bench and finally let me go. "Stay here, ok?" He asked. I sighed, and rested my hands on my hips. He took that as an ok and ran behind a tree.

"Seth?" No answer. "Seth!" I called, a little frightened. "Seth, don't leave me out here," I said scared and turned around to see if he was just messing with me, Nope. "Seth James Clearwater!" I yelled, and spun around when I heard a twig snap.

Oh.

My.

God.


	15. It's True

"Seth! There is a freaking huge wolf out here! Now would be a nice time to jump out from behind that tree and shout "I gotacha!'" I yelled, freaking out.

The wolf lowered itself onto it's belly, and started... purring.

"I thought only cats purred." I mused to myself.

The wolf grumbled... Why am I so comfortable with this?

Why am I not running off, screaming?

I knew why...

"It's you isn't it? Seth." The wolf nodded his head. "I'm so sorry I freaking out on you again." I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Why are you like this? Who did this to you? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why- You probably can't talk like this can you?"I asked, feeling stupid when he nodded.

"Just go... change..." I said, getting up.

He whined, and pushed his head into my stomach. "Go," I giggled, giving him a gentle push.

"Alright, alright. I'll stay here." I grinned.

He lowered his head, but still walked away. Then came right back in human form. "I missed you." He mumbled into my hair when he pulled me close to him.

"I was still here." I giggled. He smiled, and moved his face so it was buried in my hair.

"Yeah, but I couldn't talk to you." He said, pulling back from me.

"Now I know everything." I grinned, taking his hand in mine.

"Almost." He said, looking down.

"What else is there? You're not like... married are you?" I asked, grinning.

"No,"

"Ouch, why the sudden serious-ness?" I asked, shifting so I was sitting with my legs crossed.

"I imprinted on you, Maddi." He said nervously.

"Seth, I swear to god if that's an insult-"

"No, it's not." He chuckled... nervously.

"What?" I asked, sitting down on a fallen log. He sat next to me, and kept studying my face.

"I... I imprinted on you."

"You... what?" I asked, confused. "Isn't that what happends to bones when they're in a rock for too long?" I asked, leaning away from him.

"What?" He asked, confused now. "No, it's a wolf thing."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, it means I'm your soul mate and you're mine." He said, grabbing my hands and pulling me close to him.

"So... that's the only reason you want me?" I asked, standing up. "Because that wolf inside you told you that 'I'm the one'?"

"No, no. No, no, no, no. No, no" He said, standing up next to me. "It's just a push. I would still care about you and love you like I do now. I- I'm nothing without you." HE said, pleading with me to understand.

"But-"

"I love you." He said, cupping my face. "Nobody chose this for me. I'm chosing for myself." He said, and kissed me lightly.

"Seth," I sighed, and kissed him back. "I love you, too." I said, and kissed him one more time.


	16. Epilogue

I looked down at little Annabelle. She was mine and Seth's daughter, and Embry's imprint. She was two now, and we were all tired and exhausted from trying to get her potty trained. There was just no helping this girl, and we were on out last bag of diapers and weren't buying anymore.

"Mommy, I have to go potty." **(Imagine all her lines in a baby voice)**

"Seth! Your turn!" I yelled. "Go see daddy, honey." I said, rolling back over.

"Buy, mommy! I want you!" She whined.

"Embry!" I yelled. "Come here!"

"Embry on patol." She said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, ok. Come here." I sighed, picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom. "Now, tell mommy what you're supposed to do." I said, sitting on the counter.

She looked up at me, turned and shut the door, did her impression of locking it, because she was only two, unbuttoned her pants and peed right there. I dropped my head. She looked up at me expectantly. "Great, honey. Good job. Just, next time try to go on the toilet." I said, pulling her shirt over her head, helping her out of her wet pants, and running a bath for her.

She giggled, so I looked over at her. She had gotten the bath soap that makes bubbles and rubbed it all in her hair and around her body. I smiled at the sight of her, and then sighed again.

"Hey, did you call me?" Seth asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, but I got it now." I said, picking her up and placing her in the tub.

He opened the door, and saw her clothes. "Let me give her a bath. You go to bed." He said, taking my place.

"I love you." I said, kissing him.

He smiled. "I love you too." He said, turning to Annabelle. "What are we gonna do with you?" He asked, and began washing her hair. I smiled, shut the door, and went into my room. I saw Kade laying there. He was Emily and Sam's 6 year old that I watched during the day. He was currently asleep so I went over and turned off the baby monitor that I turned on so I could hear him if he woke up.

I looked over at the clock to see it was 7. Emily normally came and got him by now. I readjusted him so he wasn't laying with his head at a weird angle. He jumped when I touched him, then relaxed. I remembered what happened last time I woke him up before Emily got here. Not a pretty sight.

He ended up breaking a few of our cups, but he didn't get cut thankfully. After that Embry tried to make sure Annabelle wasn't here when he was.

I picked up the phone and called Emily, nervous because she had never been late before. "Hello?" She answered, out of breath.

"Hey, Em. Kade's asleep." I said, and she gasped.

"I'm so sorry. The time really got away from me. I'm coming to get him right now. I'll be right back. No, now. Just wait. I'm coming, right now." She said and then hung up.

I walked around the house, making sure than Kade didn't leave any of his toys here, because he threw a fit last time he left his monkey. I sighed, bending down to pick the poor abused little monkey from the ground to put it with the rest of the stuff.

I walked passed Annabelle's door to see her curled up against Seth's side. His head was titled back, with his eyes shut. I smiled, and turned on the fan knowing they'd get overheated fast.

Emily came in, gathered Kade in his arms, while I picked up his bag and anything that fell out of it. "Thank you so much for taking him." She said, putting him in his booster seat and placing his bag in the front seat.

I smiled, gave her a hug, and went inside.


End file.
